legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Styx, Witch of Truth
|image = file: .jpg |element = Forest |rarity = Ultra Rare |base atk = 3330 |max atk = 8325 |base def = 3710 |max def = 9275 |max lvl = 60 |pwr needed = 16 |skill = Fountain of Qualms |skill effect = Large boost to all DEF types |sale price = 10800 |evolves into = (Condemn) }} Lore Mastery of the arcane arts can be likened to a quest for the truth. A concept Styx had no sooner discerned than embarked on her journey which came to an end when she at last reached the fountain of truth at the threshold of life and death. Acquisition * Drawn from the Witch of November card pack. Name Origin The Styx (/stɪks/; Ancient Greek: Στύξ stýkʰs, "Hate, Detest") is a river in Greek mythology that formed the boundary between Earth and the Underworld (often called Hades which is also the name of this domain's ruler). The rivers Styx, Phlegethon, Acheron, and Cocytus all converge at the center of the underworld on a great marsh, which is also sometimes called the Styx. The gods were bound by the Styx and swore oaths on it. The reason for this is during the Titan war, Styx, the goddess of the river Styx, sided with Zeus. After the war, Zeus promised every oath be sworn upon her. Zeus swore to give Semele whatever she wanted and was then obliged to follow through when he realized to his horror that her request would lead to her death. Helios similarly promised his son Phaëton whatever he desired, also resulting in the boy's death. According to some versions, Styx had miraculous powers and could make someone invulnerable. According to one tradition, Achilles was dipped in it in his childhood, acquiring invulnerability, with exception of his heel, by which his mother held him. This is the source of the expression Achilles' heel, a metaphor for a vulnerable spot. Styx was primarily a feature in the afterworld of Greek mythology, and similar to the Christian area of Hell in texts such as The Divine Comedy''and ''Paradise Lost. The ferryman Charon is believed to have transported the souls of the newly dead across this river into the underworld, though in the original Greek and Roman sources, as well as in Dante, it was the river Acheron that Charon plied. Dante put Phlegyas over the Styx and made it the fifth circle of Hell, where the wrathful and sullen are punished by being drowned in the muddy waters for eternity, with the wrathful fighting each other. In ancient times some believed that placing a coin in the mouth of the deceased would help pay the toll for the ferry to help cross the Acheron River which would lead one to the entrance of the underworld. If someone could not pay the fee it was said that they would never be able to cross the river. This ritual was performed by the relatives. Category:Forest Category:Ultra Rare Category:Forest Ultra Rare Category:Female Category:Witch of November Category:Defense Category:PWR 16 Category:LCP